Our Sweet Mélodie
by Anna'sRejects
Summary: After making a band a few years ago, six teens make it big within the small town of Briar Hills. When they receive a music scholarship to Ouran Academy, they hope stay as close as they were when they first met, but exactly how easily will that be in a new school that starts them over from the very beginning as unknown regular multiracial rockers from the States?
1. Character Info

Name: **Arabella Hermosa Montoya**

Age: 17

Race: Mexican

Hair: Wavy/Brown

Eyes: Brown

Likes: The drums, playing hopscotch, making beats, Dubstep music

Dislikes: When people ask about her prosthetic legs, or for money.

Name: **Rosalind Alana Mathias**

Age: 17

Race: British/American

Hair: Wavy/Black

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Writing lyrics, singing, piano, gymnastics

Dislikes: Being judged on appearances, being controlled.

Name: **Bethany Jane Tsalagi **

Age: 17

Race: Native American/Caucasian

Hair: Straight/Auburn

Eyes: Dark/Blue

Likes: Ballet, Poetry, Drama, Guitar (electric and bass)

Dislikes: Getting food trapped in her braces, not being able to do for herself.

Name: **Weiri Pricilla Lautner**

Age: 17

Race: American

Hair: Straight/Dark Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Likes: Making CGI's, tap-dancing

Dislikes: Crowds, tripping over her shoelaces

Name: **Michael Léon Roux **

Age: 17

Race: French/Caucasian

Hair: Straight/Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Computers, Social Studies

Dislikes: Mathematics, losing pencils or pens.

Name: **Jade Amine Collins**

Age: 17

Race: American

Hair: Straight/Blonde

Eyes: Green

Likes: Quietness, Playing his Bass, Vanilla Ice-Cream

Dislikes: People he considers idiots, over-exaggerators


	2. Prologue

**A short prologue introducing the Band Members and giving a feel of their various personalities. Sooner or later I'll add on the**

**next chapter if I get it done. Hell that is if these tests give me a break from studying. Seriously, school must think**

**we have no life's. I'm so glad I'm not an AP student .**

* * *

One not so quiet Saturday afternoon, in one not so peaceful suburb that was about to have one of its many disturbances, Rosalind sat at her old computer desk she dragged out in her garage getting ready for the lineup of students to try out for the band. It was a fairly hot day and she was quite flustered. Bethany lounged around fiddling with the strings of her pink and black electric guitar, also sweating from the heat they had to work in. In her, mind she was fuming about why they had picked today in the first place. However, used to the increase temperatures of Briar Hill, Arabella conversed with the ten or more students from Rosetta High School who came for tryouts with high hopes.

"So what are we looking for again?" Rosalind groaned, popping a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth.

"Talent, bro. To see who has the gist to be in our little makeshift band. We kinda need a new bass, and someone on keyboard. Also, someone to work the computer for the website. Hell, I don't care if all they can do is play the damn tambourine. We have to get something going."

"Be a lot better if someone was a human air conditioner. How many degrees is it again?"

"Quiet you two, I need pure concentration." Arabella snapped, as she wrote down various things about the students who were anticipating the auditions. "We have about fifteen people, and few meets the requirements. The others are free handing this."

"_Great_...just what we need." Bethany rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised your not tired standing up for so long."

"I have fake legs chica, no problem. If anything, you're gonna be de-sticking your _pants_ from your _ass_ if you don't get up at some point."

"She's got you, Bethany." Rosalind laughed, as Beth rolled her eyes and picked up her red electric guitar and began to play a few notes. A few minutes of preparation, and they were ready to see what these people were made of. Beth, Rosalind, and Arabella were all fifteen and ready to make name of themselves in Rosetta and what better idea would there be than a band that performed for their school? "All right then, lets get this going."

Weiri Lautner, a shy brunette first year, walked forward with a silver laptop in her hand and displayed it in front of Rosalind who looked at the various CGI pictures with awe, and told her to step off to the side. A good sign. However, another girl stepped up and began to sing a few notes of a song they never heard of. Unfortunately, they weren't looking for singers or horrid singers to add. With a loud, "_Next_!" She breezed through all the students, placing three others along with Weiri.

"Okay, you four have been chosen, luckily." Beth got up, taking the clipboard from the table and examining what Rosalind wrote. " Weiri, you got computer skills. Think you can handle doing our posters and websites?"

"I-uh...posters yes. I'm not so good with websites." She muttered. She was really going to have to adjust to raising that mousy voice.

"That's were I come in." A male, with stringy blonde hair smiled, particularly at Weiri who was blushing.

"Oh yeah, Michael, was it? I forgot about you...Well, you are the web dude says this messy writing that is clearly a certain person's fault. Cool, and lastly, we have-"

"Jade." A fairly tall male, also blonde, and a first year, answered cutting Beth off. "I auditioned for the bass position."

"Ah yes. You're the one who has all the inky hearts around his name, right Rosa?" She smirked facing the raven haired teen who grinned while absentmindedly twisting a strand of hair around her finger. and looking off in the opposite direction. Arabella, stifled an oncoming laugh, as Beth continued.

"_Right. _You got your 'position' obviously. I welcome you all and I hope that this will work out until we graduate." Bethany smiled happily.

"We'll be seeing you all on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, and all of you need to be here. I know we don't all have different classes, and we expect all of you here after school ends. We have time dues as well and performances. I scheduled them all with Mrs. Dunson, and we have to go hard. We already know our songs and such, Jade I expect that you learn them too. You can get the music from Bethany." Rosalind added.

"Don't think that you computer lovers have less work. Weiri, you will be constantly busied with making flyers and designing posters. Our audience depends on their advertising. Same goes for our website creator. We want it big, special, exciting."

"We can do this, and believe me you'll get rewarded somehow. We all will." Rosalind got up, so did Arabella, and gathered around their new additions to the group. "Group hug!" Soon they were all squashed together in a big embrace, that was quickly dispersed.

"Worst idea _EVER_!" Arabella bursted out laughing as Rosalind shook off the stickiness of sweat on her skin. The others looked at each other and began laughing as well, even moody for-no-reason Jade.

And that's how Mélodie began. As a simple audition for a few choice people in the ninth grade who wanted to make a name for themselves in Briar Hills's Rosetta High School three long years ago. Nobody who have guessed that they will end up with a scholarship that'll test their companionship after all that time...


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 is up and three on the way. Any mistakes please let me know; I try my best to catch them. **

* * *

**Rosalind-Vocals/Keyboard (R)**

**Arabella-Drums (A)**

** -Backup Vocalist (B)**

**Jade-Bass(J)**

**(R)**

_Please don't forget me, I'm going away. _

_I'm taking a taxi to Kentucky, where they don't even know _

_All about me; I just need to feel safe. _

_I've got a thousand sweaters, and shoes, and paintings to hide; _

_The skeletons in my way, (don't ask where) I'm going _

**(R/B)**

_I'm going away, I'm going my way. _

_Finally, it's my time, to be lonely enough. Unloved and I can't wait. _

_Don't forget what I said; don't forget my letter. _

_Every night I pray for you. _

_I don't got a religion. Isn't that something? I miss those days._

**(R) **

_I see that bottle; it's now ten years aged. _

_I've got the marbles I could sell for money; _

_Got a pair of fresh shaved legs. _

_Wont you baby come with me? _

_I've got an extra space _

_In my car, in my heart, in my mind _

_Look there's the passenger seat by the boat that you gave _

_Don't know where I'm going... _

**(R/B)**

_I'm going away, I'm going my way. _

_Finally it's my time, to be lonely enough, unloved, and I can't wait. _

_Don't forget what I said; don't forget my letter. _

_Every night I pray for you, _

_I don't got a religion. Isn't that something? I miss those days. _

**(B)**

_Well, he said, slow down; slow down; _

_Think it over; we've all got wretched closets. _

_A silly girl pride kills more than AIDS _

_Lately, I say come on, I've thought it over, _

_I don't wanna die here; I've no desire to get married. _

**(R)**

_I can't read the others anymore. _

_Alone; I must learn to race myself _

**(R/B)**

_I'm going away, I'm going my way _

_Finally it's my time, to be lonely enough, unloved, and I can't wait _

_Please forget what I said, please forget my letter. _

_Every night I pray for you; _

_I don't got a religion to think that something will make those days. _

_I, I'm not going halfway _

_I'll find my way _

_I, I, Every night I pray for you, _

_Don't believe in Heaven or that it could be a happy place _

_I, I'm going away..._

As the song finishes, the crowd begins cheering loudly. Jade steps forward and grabs the mic, winking at a few girls in the front of the large multitude of people, making them squeal with delight. Rosalind and Beth move next to each other, whispering something inaudible to each other as Jade swept away his overgrown bangs out of his face, and began speaking out to their fans.

"We thank you all for coming out this evening to see us, you guys rock! As you all know, I'm Jade. I'm sure you all know our vocalist Rosalind, Arabella our talented drummer, and Bella our backup singer and guitarist. The crowd grew in sound and movements under the various coloured lights casted from the stage of the large cafe that always had people flowing in. The perfect venue for their first performance with all those people. "Can I see the flyers you guys used to find out about us? Hold em' high." They all raised up the expertly designed laminated papers. "Awesome, thats nearly all of you. Those are all made by our designer Weiri Lautner, and to those who visited the website, you all can thank good friend Michael." The group all thanked the audience before grabbing up there things and exiting behind the curtains.

"We did muy bueno tonight guys. I can say I am one proud member of Mélodie. Can't you?"

"I really can't say." Rosalind thought aloud. "I think I missed a few notes and I lost focus on the last part..."

"C'mon babe, you are looking into this too hard. I mean, Beth was holding you up on chorus, nobody noticed. Besides, they were probably looking at how puffy your hair got from the humidity." Jade snickered. Bethany punched him in the arm, a sign for him to shut up. He shrugged as they all went about their business, moving instruments into casings, picking up about four hundred dollars from the manager, and walking outside from the back door to Michael, who was waiting with his girlfriend Weiri next to his silver escalade.

"How'd it go guys?" Weiri, now a curvy pink haired, and confident female, asked. She was adoringly holding on to Michael's left arm as he used his right arm to hold his cigarette that was in his mouth at the moment.

"Could've been better." Beth grinned. "If Rosa over here would quit overanalyzing stuff. She's bugged cause she missed a few notes. No more, no less."

"It's not overanalyzing. It's clearly being professional, and to keep some money in our pockets, we have to make good impressions. Our cash relies on how much people pack the joint." Rosalind replied, unsatisfied still.

"Then we need to be paid G's instead of Benjamin's, huh?" Michael finally said, blowing out smoke from his mouth. "I saw the line at the door."

"Crap, Michael. That's gross." Weiri held her nose as her boyfriend blew out more. He raised a pierced eyebrow and looked at her strangely, knowing that after two and a half years she should be used to this by now. He was now as tall as Jade, six two, to be exact, and coloured a long piece of his now fluffy blonde hair, purple for no reason, much like the piercings he got on his ears, eyebrow, and lip. He was sin the heat of a rebellious moment, and his mom sure enough didn't like it.

"Okay, everything in. Lets go to Rosa's, I'm beat." Beth groaned, slamming the trunk of the car hard in frustration.

"No guys, sorry. My mom's gonna have my neck bring you guys over at-" She checks her cell phone, and frowned. "11:30pm."

"Tell her it's girls night. Michael can take Jade over to his place. It'll be you, me, Weiri, and Beth." Arabella suggested. "Va a ser divertido!"

"What did she say?" Jade questioned, hating when Arabella said things he didn't understand

"Should've went to Spanish class instead of skipping, moron." Beth scoffed, earning a death glare from Jade. They all got in the vehicle, Jade and Michael at the front of course as the girls piled in the back, adjusting their bodies for comfort, mostly for Arabella. The ride to their homes wasn't quiet at all as they talked about random things, including Rosalind's bad habit at nitpicking her singing and performance which put her in a semi-bad mood at being ridiculed. She was luckily dropped first, and then Weiri who lived five minutes away. The rest lived near Stockbridge and that was about fourteen minutes from the previous neighborhood. That left room for conversation, personal conversation in Beth's head.

"So tell me." She started, sitting up near Michael. "How's Weiri?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me Roux. .Weiri?"

"¡Ay Dios mío, aquí vamos." Arabella began laughing as she knew what Beth was getting at.

"Why do you want to know? Matter fact, why do you need to know?"

"_Because..." _

"Oh for s***'s sake, Bethany. I didn't _ask_ her yet. Besides, why do you want to know. Go get a boyfriend and harass him instead of me."

" ." Beth retorted, but collected herself and went for her next target. "So tell me Jade, I heard you got a new piercing that you told nobody about."

Instantly the teen perked up. "What are you talking about?"

"Michael mentioned it when he was tipsy at that one party at Melinda Cruz's house."

Jade cleared his throat, not willing to mention what piercing he got exactly. "I did, but it's not up for discussion."

"Oh _right_ I remember that. He pierced his-"

"I'll kill you!" Jade growled, hand clasped over the other's mouth as the others bursted into fits of giggles. Eventually he letting go and wiping the spit on his jeans since Michael licked his hand intentionally.

"Nevermind, nevermind! You might kill us all for crap's sake." Beth forced out through her giggle fits. "_Any_way this is my stop! Arabella's coming too, right Bella?"

"Eh, I don't really care, I'll call mi mamá when I get inside." The car stopped in front of a large two-story house, much like Rosalind's except without the large white arches in the front. They waved goodbye and got there stuff, prior to running toward the front door wildly.

When they left, Jade turned to Michael who was waiting for his petty threat as they left the Stockbridge subdivision. "Don't you _EVER _tell them about _it_!"

"It's you're fault for keeping it, J. Not mine, however I was more sober when I got these." He pointed to his eyebrow and lip. "You on the other hand, whoa. the pain endurance must have been sky high." He took out a cigarette and lit it, placing it to his lips.

"Just don't talk about it."

"Whatever. Hey, don't we have school tomorrow?" In unison they let a sigh, meaning there's either a big test, or they won't wake up on time. They knew that the truth is, both is the answer. One of them better have the initiative to remind the others, or else they will all be screwed over, no matter how popular they've become.

* * *

**I wonder if the girl's will ever figure out what kinda piercing Jade ended up having on the get-go...**

**Song used: Going Away by (Meg and Dia)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3..hm. I guess when I start mentioning Ouran I should start throwing out disclaimers and whatnot. Well, duh it's not mine. Boo. :P**

**Some Various notes: Character appearances change alot, and that character page just shows the original look. As the story proceeds the looks tend to change at some point (Ie. Weiri's pink hair and Michael's purple streaks)**

**I promise this, further chapters will be more detailed and whatnot (i'm noticing way to much space and dialogue) Ugh.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**(R)**

_I can do whatever I want like you._

**(B)**

_I can do whatever I want like you!_

**(R) **

_And I can do whatever I want like you._

**(R/B)**

_Like you..._

**(R)**

_She began to die_

_Indiana that's not right_

_Indiana that's not right_

**(B)**

_Then she began to fight _

_Indiana make it mine_

_Indiana make it mine_

"Quiet! Bethany, Rosalind, separate now!" Mrs. Ashton, a twenty six year old Literature teacher of Rosetta High School, yelled. She never really liked the two since they always come to class on their own time, and distract the others with their for surprise jam sessions. Like just now. You would think she'd leave them alone since they at least do their work. "MOVE NOW!" She repeated her order louder than before. They moved away, three desks between each other, glaring at the older blonde woman.

"I don't like you." Beth mumbled to herself as she placed her instrument back in the leather green and blue case it came out of. "So what's so important you have to teach us today that you just _had_ to move us? Do explain."

"Lookie here, smart mouth, you have a pretty little test you have to do at 10:30, so get to studying. This is not music theory!" Groans of boredom emitted from the class as they began to take out various papers to look over until time came for the test. Bethany rolled her eyes and took out a sheet of clean paper and scribbled a few sentences on it and told the kid next to her to pass it over to Rosa who was doodling on the desk. When the note got to her, Beth smiled.

**I cannot figure out the piercing **

**that Jade got, I'm like so stoked to**

**figure it out, you think he got it on **

**his 'you know whatsit?' **

Quickly, Rosalind wrote back, slightly entertained by the note, but still bored.

**Really Beth, really. You are so stuck on that.**

**I'm sure you'd like to know...**

**But I don't think its on his dude-hood**

**Won't that hurt? Where'd it go anyway?**

**F***ing bored as hell...**

She overlooked it for a second, and passed it back to her through the three messengers. Beth's cheeks puffed up with a near-escapee laugh, making Ashton look at her with a curious expression. Swallowing it down she wrote something back and sent it across. Those three knew this was gonna last and they better get used to the back and forth routine.

**I am stuck on it because it's**

**a real stickler ya know**

**and I think it'll go on the little thingy (er you know)-**

**Shoot, I should ask Bridget, her cousin**

**Jaycee works at a tattoo parlor they do stuff like that**

**all the time. Weird s***.**

She passes it back, one of the girls try to peek. Rosalind snatches it away, and reads it, and switches from a blue pen to a purple glitter one.

**How did we get on this subject anyway?**

**I frankly don't care. I thought this was about**

**Jade. Ever notice he has a chick name?**

**And he grew his hair out, and all that. **

**He looks a lot better than when we first met him.**

**Oh, and so does Michael. Man he's changed. **

Passed.

**I'm always thinking that! Hey, are you saying you like-**

"Tsalagi, Mathias, principles office." The teacher smirked. The note was half finished, but now it was balled up and stuffed in Bethany's pocket.

"What?!" Rosalind shot up out of her chair nearly knocking it to the ground. I didn't even do anything this time. It was clearly-"

"You throw me under the bus and so help me I will eat your soul!"

"You morons are receiving paperwork including an immediate withdrawal form." Mrs. Ashton pretended to wipe away a fake tear of joy. "The most beautiful words in the world. You two are leaving, out of here, kaput!" She shouted with happiness as she opened the door up for them. Some students began to cry out "why" and "how come?"

"Get this Ashton, you're a b****." Rosalind groaned, leaving out with Beth who raised up her middle finger as they were exiting, bags and all. "Bye guys, I don't know where the hell we're ending up!"

But they did, and that was two hallways and one administration office confusion ago. Now all six of them were sitting in the principle's office waiting for the old man to say something. Well, Arabella decided to give it a shot.

"Did we do something wrong Principle Krilinger? I mean I didn't do anything."

"Bus thrower under." Beth whispered glaring at the Hispanic.

"No Ms. Montoya. You six have been offered a musical exchange scholarship to Japan."

"Awe man I was hoping for Britain..." Jade said. "So like are we attending school or what? How much money are we forking over?"

"No money, Collins. You are going to attend an academy." He handed Rosalind the form that everyone gathered around to read along with her.

**To Rosetta High School Students,**

**Rosalind A. Mathias**

**Arabella H. Montoya**

**Bethany J. Tsalagi**

**Weiri P. Lautner**

**Michael L. Roux**

**Jade A. Collins**

**Congratulations! On behalf of the Committee on Admissions, it is our pleasure to offer this scholarship to prestigious Ouran Academy. You are to begin your studies in the third year programs. **

**Please note that you will be required to attend classes in the summer as well. It is in sequence with the fall semester requirements-**

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" We are gonna be there for a whole year?" Beth notices , taking the paper from the others view.

"I feel like a junior...this burns, this burns deep." Michael smacks his hand to his forehead as Jade pats him sympathetically on the back.

"You all have to accept to go. Make a decision this evening since I know you all are always together, and tell me if your going tomorrow. Because you leave in three days and you have one for an accept or decline, one for packing and paperwork. The third day, you will say your goodbyes if you didn't already and maybe you'll have time for a going away performance. Any questions or concerns?"

"No, I don't think so." They all replied.

"Good. Now get out of my office, you guys are on my lunch break." He handed in the rest of the documents, and they left, standing in front of the door.

"So guys...how are we feeling about going to some rich kid's academy? How did we get in it to begin with? You guy's, yes you _guy's_, grades suck!" Beth remarked.

"Actually, I maintained a B all year." Jade said.

Michael followed after with, "Weiri's been helping me so I maintained an A minus."

"Me and Rosalind kept up with a B plus, and we all know Weiri and Arabella over here has an A-plus." Beth nudged Weiri's shoulder, making her sigh. She always seemed to hate receiving praise like that. "So that means we met honors, and got this cause of teacher recommendation! YES!"

"Wait, slow down. We still need our parents to sign the consent forms. We are under eighteen."

"Why you had to break the happy streak Rosa, why?"

With a shrug, Rosalind began walking toward the band room which was vacant at the moment. Jade and Michael along with Weiri and Arabella walked behind her. Knowing their singer, she was probably heading off to speak to the band instructor, one of the best teachers Rosetta has. A few seconds later, Beth ran after them in a hurry to catch up figuring that they were really going to leave her behind.

The band room was huge compared to the others, with three large rows each with there own stand and chair. There were three rooms, one for the teacher of course and a student room specifically for smaller instruments like the piccolo and the flute. The other was a storage room. Elinda, an elderly ex violinist who stopped playing after the sudden death of her husband from cancer, was sitting on the computer configuring grades. She too, was on her lunch break as well from the bag of Subway sitting nearby a strawberry lemonade. The six walked in, knocking first, and all smiled when the teacher looked at them with an _I know why you're here _look.

"Good morning, children. I assume you heard the big news about your scholarship." She turns the monitor of the computer off, and turned to face the teens.

"We did, and it's awesome! I knew you'd be behind it in a way Elinda." Rosalind said, hugging her. Soon, the old woman was in a huge group hug.

They all pulled away, and Jade cleared his throat, about to make his own short thank you add on. "Thanks for getting us into that private school. It's a real cool thing you did there teach, but why'd you choose Japan of all places."

"Well, Jade, I have an old friend who works at Ouran Academy, and I thought it'll be a great place for you guys to go to. When I found about that you all maintained such excellent marks, I didn't hesitate to give him a call and have you recommended for admission. Luckily, you all made it, and since that school is well-funded. It's an all expense paid admittance. Isn't that exciting?"

"Sí lo es. However, they are holding us back a year." Arabella scowled. "We are seniors, and now they push us back to juniors? It's kind of strange."

"Arabella, school in Japan is different from American schools. DO some research on it tonight. Now, Weiri, Michael, when you two go, I suggest speaking to the Chairman, and telling them you need graphic and computer design classes. I failed to inform him that both of you don't play music...and hopefully that doesn't place you in a predicament. Hmm, I'll give him a call later again."

"No big." They simultaneously replied, causing them to blush.

"Thanks again, Elinda." Rosalind grinned, as she was about to leave.

"Now Rosa, you have plenty of time on your hand, all of you do. How about a song that you and one of those boys can sing?"

"Jade can't sing."

"Yeah I can't-wait yes I can. What are you trying to get at Rosalind!"

"Prove it then. Sing an old song for an old woman." Elinda requested, before they began an argument.

"Beth you know that oldies song we heard on your dad's CD a week ago? Think you can play it? Rosalind asked.

"You insult me." Beth laughed, taking out her guitar and sitting at one of the band practice chairs. Jade and Rosalind took a seat near each other as Rosalind began explaining the song to Jade who surprisingly heard it before.

**(J)**

_Though we gotta say goodbye for the summer  
Baby, I promise you this  
I'll send you all my love  
Every day in a letter  
Sealed with a kiss_

**(R)**  
_Yes, it's gonna be a cold lonely summer  
But I'll fill the emptiness  
I'll send you all my dreams  
Every day in a letter  
Sealed with a kiss_

**(J)**

_I'll see you in the sunlight  
I'll hear your voice everywhere  
I'll run to tenderly hold you  
But baby, you won't be there_

**(R/J)**

_I don't wanna say goodbye for the summer  
Knowing the love we'll miss  
So let us make a pledge  
To meet in September  
And seal it with a kiss_

_[Instrumental-_**(B)]**

**(J)**

_Yes, it's gonna be a cold lonely summer  
But I'll fill the emptiness  
I'll send you all my love  
Every day in a letter  
Sealed with a kiss_

**(R/J)**

_Sealed with a kiss  
Sealed with a kiss_

When they were done, the others began clapping for them. They smiled and took little bows from their seats. Jade looked at Rosalind with a _good job_ smile and left to talk to Michael. Rosalind grinned, as she fived Beth. Inside she was happy that her and Jade sang that song perfectly together. The way his voice said those words made her blush as if he was singing it to her. Suddenly, she felt really good about the trip to Japan. It'll be her and her friends together. What could be better?

* * *

**~Songs used: (Indiana-Meg and Dia);(Sealed with a Kiss-Jason )**

**~Any mistakes let me know, I'm taking this as a learning experience for dealing with six characters. BTW, Weiri and Michael our soft-spoken characters, so that explains the lack of speech (like Mori, he doesn't say much) **

**~Rosalind is practically the main character, much like Beth and Jade, so the story will involve them mostly (if you noticed you're witnessing them more than everyone else)**


End file.
